Tamina Snuka (WWE)
Tamina Snuka is a professional wrestler and manager currently competing in WWE, where she portrays a villainess. Tamina debuted on the day after the Over The Limit PPV in 2010, doing so as the evil manager for The Usos. The trio attacked The Hart Dynasty (Tyson Kidd, David Hart Smith, and Natalya Neidhart), beginning a feud between the two sides that lasted for months. Within months of her tenure, Tamina began to develop romantic feelings for Santino Marella, and she would turn face and become his girlfriend by December 2010. Tamina was sent to SmackDown during the Supplemental Draft in 2011, and she would become a villainess and align with Alicia Fox and Rosa Mendes in a feud with Natalya and her protégés, AJ and Kaitlyn. Tamina also made several appearances on NXT, where she competed against Kaitlyn several times and was in a relationship with JTG. On the last SmackDown of 2011, Tamina teamed with the villainous Natalya in a losing effort to Kaitlyn and Alicia Fox, and after the match ended, Tamina attacked Natalya to become a babyface once again. After being sidelined for months due to injury, Tamina returned at Survivor Series in 2012, reverting to her villainous persona by attacking AJ Lee and aligning with Vickie Guerrero. At the 2013 Elimination Chamber PPV, the evil Tamina received an opportunity at the Divas Championship, but she was defeated by Kaitlyn. However, Tamina later defeated Kaitlyn in a non-title match, with the win coming after Kaitlyn was distracted by hidden villainess Layla. After the villainous AJ Lee became Divas Champion, Tamina would become her bodyguard in October 2013. She would constantly interfere in AJ's title matches and help her either win or keep her title via disqualification. Tamina was actually one AJ's many opponents in the Divas Championship Invitational at WrestleMania XXX, but she mainly protected AJ, who went on to retain. After AJ lost the title to Paige the next night, Tamina won a #1 Contender's battle royal on Main Event. She was defeated by Paige at Extreme Rules. After a lengthy absence, Tamina returned on the May 4, 2015 episode of Raw, allying herself with her villainous cousin-in-law Naomi as the two attacked The Bella Twins. Tamina and Naomi later aligned with the debuting Sasha Banks to form the villainous trio known as Team B.A.D. (Beautiful and Dangerous). The trio's alliance lasted until Sasha amicably departed in February 2016, only for Tamina and Naomi to attack her. Tamina and Naomi later formed a brief alliance with Lana, Emma, and Summer Rae--calling themselves Team BAD and Blonde. The group feuded with Brie Bella and the rest of the cast of Total Divas, leading to a five-on-five match at WrestleMania, which Tamina's team lost. In the summer of 2017, Tamina joined forces with the evil Lana, who vowed to take Tamina to the top of the Smackdown women's division. On the 29th August 2017 edition of Smackdown, Lana managed Tamina to a victory over a local competitor. Lana cheered Tamina on and ordered her to crush her opponent, which Tamina did very quickly. Tamina participated in the first-ever Women's Royal Rumble on January 28, 2018, entering at #7; she was eliminated by WWE Hall of Famer Lita. Tamina spent several months sidelined due to a torn rotator cuff, and on October 15, she made her first WWE TV appearance in 8 1/2 months on that night's edition of Raw. In her return, Tamina teamed with Dana Brooke in a loss against Nia Jax and Ember Moon, while also continuing acting as a villainess by confronting Nia during and after the match. Tamina participated in a battle royal at Evolution on October 28, only to be eliminated by Ember Moon. The following weeks would feature Tamina engaging in confrontations with Nia Jax (who won the battle royal) during her victorious outings against Ember Moon. On November 5, after Nia's second victory over Ember, Tamina attacked Ember with a Samoan Drop, with Nia turning heel and joining Tamina in attacking Ember, establishing a villainous alliance between the pair. Trivia *Tamina Snuka is the cousin of fellow WWE villainess Nia Jax, and is Naomi's cousin due to Naomi's marriage to Jimmy Uso. Gallery Tamina and AJ.jpg|Tamina with AJ Lee Evil Tamina.jpg|Tamina smirking evilly at ringside Team BAD.jpg|Tamina with Naomi (left) and Sasha Banks (right), as part of Team B.A.D. Tamina Backlash.jpg|The evil Tamina @ Backlash 2017 WWE Lana SD 29-08-17 01.jpg|Smackdown 29th August 2017: The evil Lana manages Tamina for the first time, leading to a victory Category:2010s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Muscular Category:Sports Category:Wrestling Heel